Danny's new life
by scheffelman
Summary: Danny moves in with Bruce Wayne after losing his friends and family in the Nasty Burger explosion
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all. Welcome to my very first DP/Batman TAS crossover. This takes place after TUE in the DP timeline. On with the story.**

_Bruce POV:_

I had come to Amity Park to discuss a business deal with the Fentons when I witnessed all but the youngest Fenton die. His name is Daniel "Danny" Fenton. He and I have a lot in common from this point on so I decided to adopt him.

_Danny POV:_

I just watched my family, friends, and the only teacher that ever cared about me die. I was so shocked that I didn't even dare to move. I ended up passing out from the flames. The next time I woke up is in the hospital with some man I never knew sitting by the bed. Shortly after waking up the doctor walked followed by Vlad and some lawyer. The doctor is checking up on me will the lawyer says that Vlad is the one to get custody of me when the other man speaks up. He said his name is Bruce Wayne and he is willing to adopt me. Vlad is upset with that. Bruce says to let me decide, and seeing as if I go to Vlad Dan will exist, so I chose to go with Bruce.

_One month later:_

_Danny POV:_

I have been living with Bruce for a month and I have to say his house is better than Vlad's. I especially like his butler Alfred. While exploring the mansion, I witnessed Alfred coming up a set of stairs behind a grandfather clock. Once I sensed I was alone, I went over to it and did the same thing I saw Alfred do. I then went down the stairs and guess my surprise when I saw the Bat cave. I stood in awe for about a minute when I heard the Bat mobile driving in. I hid behind a pillar seeing the Batman. Batman and Superman are the main reasons I wanted to become a hero. The next time I looked he was gone. Forgetting that I can go invisible, I started to look for him. When I turned around, I saw him standing there. I did the only thing I could and asked, "Are you Bruce Wayne?" His reply was to remove his mask showing me that he was indeed Bruce Wayne.

_Batman POV:_

I return from patrol and feel someone not supposed to be here, so I start snooping and young Danny. When he asked if I was Bruce Wayne, the way I replied was to remove my mask. He was shocked but didn't show it. He then asked, "Can you train me?" I said, "Do you have any idea of the consequences if I accept?" He answered then asked, "I do because I am a hero as well. Have you heard of Amity Park's protector named Danny Phantom?" I said, "Yes I have. What does he have to do with this?" He said, "I am Danny Phantom." I didn't believe him until he shouted, "Goin' Ghost!" I watched as a white ring appeared at his waist and split. Going up and down his body until Danny Phantom is standing where Danny Fenton was. He explained that he need help controlling his powers so I agreed to help him. Things have been slow since Dick left to go on his own. Barbara is busy with her family so she isn't available, and I have no one to help.

_Two months later:_

_Danny POV:_

It has been two months since Bruce agreed to train me, and I have to say it has been good to get back into the hero business. My human form has grown stronger along with my ghost form. I have been able to duplicate easily, teleport, and use my Ghostly Wail without getting exhausted. I also have tons of gadgets and a utility belt that keeps me in ghost form when I lose most of my energy. If I get exhausted I won't revert back with belt. All in all, working with Batman is cool. He said in a couple of months, he would teach me how to drive. I have not even been attacked by the GiW since working with Bats. Not even Vlad or my other ghostly enemies have appeared. When I first moved in with Bruce, we did make a stop at Fenton Works so we can get all the weaponry and other gadgets for his company.

_Bruce POV:_

It has been two months since I started training and he has done real well. Tonight I plan on putting his new skills to the test by having him help me with Joker and Harley. When I am about to leave I say, "Come on Danny you are coming with me on this one." He says, "Ok let me change." I say, "Meet me by the car when you're ready." A couple of minutes later, I am getting in the Bat-mobile and find him in the passenger seat. We then set out to find Joker and Harley. Once there, I say, "I'll take Joker, you take Quinn." He says, "With pleasure." I set after Joker while he takes on Quinn.

_Danny POV:_

While Batman is going after the Joker, I take on Harley Quinn. The first thing she says to me is, "You wouldn't hit a lady, would you cutie?" I answer, "I have other enemies who are female and I have hit them. Granted they are ghosts. If you come quietly you won't get hurt." She replies by bringing a giant mallet from Clockwork knows where and starts swinging at me. I manage to knock it out of her hands and knock her out with a mild shock from my Ghost Stinger.

**What do you guys think so far? Personally I like it. Some of the stuff came from TheWhiteTitan's Phantom Leader. I hope you like TWT. R and R. Reviews make me update sooner and make me happy if they're good. Flamers will be ignored.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all. I have to say, I'm upset that no one likes this story enough to read and review DX.**

_Danny POV:_

It has been a year since they died. I still get depressed when I think about them, but Bruce keeps me busy enough to get my mind away. Most times me and him work together is when Joker and Harley Quinn are involved. Other times he has me patrol on my own. Two weeks ago he said I would meet one of his other partners.

_Flashback:_

"_Danny, can I talk to you?" Bruce asked. "Sure" I reply. "I just wanted to let you know one of my partners will be joining us soon." Bruce said. "How soon?" I ask. "In about three weeks." Bruce said._

_Flashback end:_

I have been thinking about who it is. I have heard of Robin the Boy Wonder, but he is in Jump City with the other Teen Titans, and Batgirl. Once in a while my mind wonders back to my clone/cousin Danielle, or Dani with an I, because she is basically the only family I have left from Amity.

_Bruce POV:_

I have told Danny about Barbara coming back to the group two weeks ago. Now both me and Danny are waiting patiently for her. I have noticed Danny sometimes zones out. When I ask about it, he says it's nothing. When I notice him starting to get depressed, I send him out on patrol. Ever since I let Danny join, I have been debating on whether or not to let Dick know. Danny is a lot smarter than people gave him credit for. All of his weapons were built by him, he moded his utility belt, he even built ecto-weapons/gadgets for me as well. I said to him when he gave them to me, "Why do I need these Danny?" He said, "In case we encounter any of my ghostly enemies, I want you to be prepared. Being prepared for any situation is one of the things you taught me." 'He is right about that.' I thought.

_One week later:_

_Barbara POV:_

"Ah good old Gotham City. It's good to be back." I said. 'I wonder how Bruce has been without me.' I thought. After getting back from vacation, putting my stuff away, and saying goodbye to my parents, I head straight to Wayne Manor. At the door, I am greeted by Alfred. "Ah Miss Barbara, it is good to see you again. How was your vacation?" Alfred says. "Fine." I reply. "Is Bruce in the cave?" I ask. "Master Bruce is out with our newest house guest, and your newest teammate." Alfred says. "Who is this new guest and team member?" I ask. "His name is Daniel Fenton, he prefers to be called Danny. He lost his parents, sister, friends, and a teacher to an explosion in his hometown of Amity Park. His parents and Master Bruce were to discuss a business deal when it happened. Since it was like Master Bruce's own tragic story, he decided to adopt the boy. He also has a secret you will find out." Alfred says to me. "Ok Alfred." I say.

_Bruce POV:_

I get a call from the cave, thinking it is Alfred, I answer saying, "Yeah Alfred?" The voice on the other end isn't Alfred when saying, "It's not Alfred, Bats, it's Barbara." I say, "Barbara it's good to hear from you again. How was your vacation?" I ask. "It was good." She replies. We talk for a few minutes before getting a call from Danny. After the call, me and Danny reconvene at the cave. When Danny sees Barbara, he asks, "Who's that Bruce?" I say, "That is Barbara Gordon, aka Batgirl. Barbara meet Danny Phantom aka Danny Fenton." Barbara says, "Nice to meet you Danny." Danny says, "Same here Barbara." I have a feeling these two will get along just fine. They both seem the same age anyways.

**As I said at the top, it hurts to know no one likes my story. Anyone who wants to see a pairing let me know in a review. The options are A) Danny/Barbara, or B) Danny/Harley Quinn.**


	3. IMPORTANT

**Hello all. This is not a chapter, instead it is an announcement. Voting the pairing will be over when one pair gets 10 votes. The voter you makes that happen will get a sneak preview of where I will send Danny and his date to. Depending on who Danny's date is will decide the location of the date. That is all I have to say.**

**Scheffelman out. Peace.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello all. For any of you who didn't read the 'IMPORTANT' notice, then you need to vote for either Danny/Barbara or Danny/Harley Quinn for the pairing of this story. So far the tally is D/B-1, D/HQ-3. As I said before, the person who makes a pair have 10 votes will get a spoiler.**

**Disclaimer: This is the only time I will do this, but I don't own Danny Phantom or Batman The Animated Series.**

_No one's POV:_

The whole time Danny was working with Batman, he gained more control over his powers also gaining new ones. He invented all sorts of ecto weapons to fight with for him, Batman, Batgirl, and Robin (when he meets Robin). Danny even improved Batman's and Batgirl's suits to provide video and audio to the Bat cave. Both Batman and Batgirl are out on patrol while Danny is in the cave finishing up some of his inventions.

_Danny's POV:_

I was finishing up some ecto weapons for Batgirl when the Bat computer starts beeping. I go to answer it and find out it is Batgirl. I say, "What's up?" She replies, "I'm fighting an enemy I can't even land a hit on. I'm sending visual now." She sends visual and I sigh in annoyance. She asks, "What's wrong?" I say, "That enemy you are fighting is one of my ghostly enemies. I was wondering where they were at. Hang on and I will be at your location in two seconds." With that said, I use my new teleportation power to teleport to Batgirl's location. When I get there she is down but not out. I draw Technus' attention by shouting, "Hey Techdork, you looking for me?" He turns around and says, "Finally you show Ghost Child, now I, Technus, Master of…" "Master of longwinded introductions." I cut him off, I jump and land right beside Batgirl. She says, "What took you so long?" I say, "Ha ha. I got some of your new weapons finished before coming so here." I give her what I have completed. We then proceed to beat up Technus. When he is weakened, I suck him into a thermos. Batgirl says, "Thanks for the save." I reply, "No prob. Now if you excuse me, I have to finish your other weapons." And with that said, I teleport back to the cave. Not even a minute after returning to the cave, Batman returns from patrol. I say, "Hey Bats, how was patrol?"

_Bruce's POV:_

I return to the cave from patrol to find Danny still working on all his inventions to help me, him, Batgirl, and Robin out when there is a ghostly problem. Danny is the only one capable of handling ghosts. He says, "Hey Bats, how was patrol?" I reply, "It was fine. I didn't have any problems." I offered to help him while waiting for Batgirl. He gladly accepts the help. Thirty minutes later, Batgirl returns. I ask her how patrol was and she says, "I got in a fight with one of Danny's enemies and was losing until Danny came to help. He gave me some of the weapons he was making for me when he showed up. We beat the ghost and Danny captured him in a thermos." I say to Danny, "What is so special about the thermos you used on that ghost?" He replies, "It's called the Fenton Thermos. It's a capture and containment device for ghosts. It was made by my parents, but it didn't work for them." He continues to explain about all his parent's ghost hunting equipment.

_Barbara's POV:_

Danny is explaining everything his built to hunt ghosts to me and Bruce until there is more trouble. I quickly get to the computer to see what it is but get the shock of my life. There is some kind of a Dracula reject but when I look at Danny, he is very mad at this. I ask, "What's wrong Danny? Who is that?" He says, "His name is Vlad Plasmius. He like me is half-ghost. If you ask me who his human half is, I will not answer. Bruce, Barbara please stay out of this fight. I don't want you getting hurt because of this fruit loop." And with that, Danny leaves to fight this Vlad Plasmius all alone.

_Danny's POV:_

I was explaining everything my parents made when the computer beeps signaling trouble. Barbara is the first to reach it and on screen come the last person I ever wanted to see again. Barbara asks me what's wrong and who it is. I tell them who it is, and I ask them to stay out the fight because I don't want Vlad hurting them. I then leave to face him alone. When I get there he says, "Ah Daniel there you are. Are you ready to join me?" I reply, "Not on your life or afterlife Plasmius." I then begin to fight him and end up on the winning side of the fight. Just when I'm about to capture him in the thermos he teleports away. When I get back to the cave both Bruce and Barbara are congratulating me. I tell them that was the first time I beat him in a fair fight. 'I guess my training has really paid off.' I thought.

**Like I said at the beginning, vote for the pairing you want to appear. The score is:**

**Danny/Barbara-1**

**Danny/Harley Quinn-3**

**The first pair to get 10 votes will be the pairing of the story, and the person who makes the winning vote will get a spoiler.**

**Scheffelman out, yal. Peace.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello all. I have the current tally.**

**Danny/Barbara-4**

**Danny/Harley Quinn-5**

**So far it seems that Danny/Harley Quinn will be the winner. You are allowed to vote twice people. The sooner there is a winner the sooner I can have the pair. On with the story.**

_Danny's POV:_

I have just finished making the weapons for Batgirl and Robin. Until Robin shows up, his weapons will be kept in the safe. There has been ghost activity, but the only ghosts I have not seen are Johnny, Kitty, and Ember. I have no idea where they are at but I intend to find out. I have even built a ghost portal to send ghosts back through. Today I've been fed up with wondering where Johnny, Kitty, and Ember are at so I'm going into the Ghost Zone to find them. I let Bruce and Barbara know where I'm going. I hate to admit it but I kinda miss fighting Ember, not that I would let her know that, so not seeing her has me worried.

_Ember's POV:_

I was sitting in my realm with Johnny and Kitty wondering where the dipstick went. I would never admit this out loud but I miss him. 'I starting to like him, aren't I?' I ask myself. Kitty hears the question and tells Johnny to leave for a girl talk. Johnny gladly leaves then Kitty asks, "What's wrong girlfriend?" I reply, "I think I'm falling for the dipstick Kitty. We haven't seen him in months and I'm worried." Kitty says, "Johnny says that Technus was beaten by Danny in a place called Gotham City. We could look there for him. If you want to." I say, "I would rather not, he might be in the Zone looking for us and Johnny anyways." Kitty says, "Johnny is right outside, I could have him look and bring here if he finds Danny." I say, "Ok." Kitty does just that.

_Johnny's POV:_

I working on my bike while for Kitty and Ember to finish their girl talk when Kitty says, "Johnny can you ride around the Zone to search for Danny and bring him here if you find him?" I say, "Sure Kitten." I then ride for a few minutes then spot him. He says, "Hey Johnny." I say, "Why are you so happy to see me?" He replies, "I started to worry about you, Kitty, and Ember, because I never seen any of you in my new town, which is Gotham City." I star at him for a couple of minutes until I say, "Kitty told me to look for you and bring you back to Ember's realm." He says, "Lead the way." I then lead him to Ember's.

_Danny's POV:_

I found Johnny a few minutes after entering the Zone. He is leading me to Ember's realm. When we get there Kitty says, "Did you find him Johnny?" Johnny says, "Yeah Kitten." When Kitty sees me she grabs me and drags me into Ember's realm. She then says to Ember, "Hey girlfriend, Johnny found him. I'll leave you two to talk." With that Kitty then leaves me and Ember alone. I start rubbing the back of my neck and look anywhere except at Ember. There was an awkward silence until Ember spoke up. "What happened to you Baby pop?" I answer, "I lost my friends and family in an explosion and went to live with Bruce Wayne in Gotham City. When ghosts started showing up I started wondering where you, Kitty, and Johnny were at. I hate to admit this to you but I missed when we fight." She was taking in everything I was saying and after a few minutes she says, "Wow, that is a lot to happen to one like you. I have to tell you something. Even though I hate to admit this but I think I'm falling for you." I say, "We could try a relationship if you feel up to it." The next thing I know, Ember wraps her hands around my neck and is kissing me. I stood shocked for a few seconds before kissing back. Kitty walks in on us kissing and squeals.

_Kitty's POV:_

I walk back in to see how the talk went and what I see is Danny and Ember kissing. I squeal and that and it breaks them out of their moment. I say, "So does this mean that you two will start dating?" They nod.

**Hey all. This little romance between Danny and Ember is to provide some romance before the main pairing. Which will be either Danny/Barbara or Danny/Harley Quinn. It depends on what you, the readers, want to see more. I don't care if you must vote twice, but when I bring in Dark Danny, I want Danny to be with either Barbara or Harley Quinn. So please vote.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello all. The voting is now closed. The main pairing will be Danny/Harley Quinn. I won't write it until Danny and Ember break up or something. Anyways when I do write the pairing, I will have Dark Danny make an appearance. Enjoy the story.**

_Danny's POV:_

It has been three months since me and Ember started dating. I also became friends with Johnny and Kitty. I introduced Ember, Johnny, and Kitty to Bruce and Barbara two months ago.

_Flashback:_

Me and Ember have been dating for a month and now I'm introducing her, Johnny, and Kitty to Bruce and Barbara. I'm not sure how they will react.

_Bruce's POV:_

Danny has been going on his own for a month. Barbara and I have been worried about him. When I ask him about it he says, "I don't wanna talk about it." Today he says, "Bruce, Barbara, there is something I need to tell you and it isn't easy. I've been seeing someone for the past month. Her name is Ember McLain. She was one of my ghostly enemies but me and her plus two of her friends have called a truce. Her friend's names are Johnny 13 and Kitty. Johnny and Kitty is a couple. When we started fighting some of my enemies from Amity, I started wondering where they were, so I went into the Ghost Zone to look for them. Johnny was the first to find. He led me to Ember's realm, where I found both Kitty and Ember. Ember and I had a little chat, where she told me that she loved me. I told her that I missed her, and she told me that she missed me as well. I really want to be with her for as long as I can. Johnny and Kitty are both my and Ember's friends. What do you two have to say about this?" Both me and Barbara are speechless. After a few minutes I say, "I think we can respect your choices Danny." Barbara agrees with me on this. Danny practically cheers afterwards.

_Flashback end:_

_Time skip, 3 months: Danny's POV:_

Ember and I broke up three months ago. She came to me one day and asked if we could be friends and I said ok. I was not the one to end it. I have been working with Bats to track down Joker and Harley. I ended up tracking them to an abandoned warehouse. I contact Bats and Batgirl to tell them where I'm at. Bats tells me, "Stay back until we get there." I say, "Ok Bats." Thirty minutes later, they show up. We sneak through the shadows to stay hidden. When reaching them, I throw down a smoke bomb to cloud us. They split up, and so do we. Bats goes after Joker, while me and Batgirl go after Harley. She leads us into a room with a trapdoor. We don't know about the trapdoor until it's too late. Batgirl starts to fall until I catch her. I was just floating in air when Batgirl falls. After setting Batgirl down, I go after Harley. I manage to tie her with a bola. She hits me with a big mallet as she falls. She intended to knock me out but gets a surprise to see me still standing after getting hit. I get the mallet away from her and get her standing up. The next I know, she is kissing me. I am shocked but slowly return it.

_Barbara's POV:_

Danny and I were going after Harley when she activated a trapdoor. Danny caught me and set me down. After setting me down, he went after Harley. I follow as best as I can. When I find them, I find Harley with a bola around her legs while making out with Danny. He is even kissing back. When they break out of their little moment, I make my presence known. Danny asks, "What all did you see?" I say, "You and Harley making out. Care to explain?" He says, "I chased her to this room, wrapped her legs in a bola, as you can see, she tried, emphasis on tried, to knock me out with her big mallet but failed, I knocked it away and picked her up, next thing I know is she is kissing me, I'm shocked at first but kiss her back because of instinct." After he is done explaining, I am flabbergasted.

**Hope you all like this chapter. Next chapter I will try to write the date scene. As I said in the top, voting is closed.**


	7. Chapter 6 Dan returns part 1

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I haven't had any privacy from my 'rents. This chapter will some fluff/lemon. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

_Danny's POV:_

It has been two months since Harley kissed me. Anytime she was involved in a crime, I personally asked Bats if I could handle it alone. He did agree. Harley and Ivy have been committing crimes all over Gotham. I watched them get away but didn't intervene to see where their hideout is located to bring backup. I'm transmitting the whole time I'm following them while invisible. Once at their hideout, I contact Batgirl. She gets there in thirty minutes. We storm the place. I go after Harley while she goes after Ivy. Once I captured Harley, I ask her, "Do you romantically like me Harley?" She replies, "I do. I just never say anything in front of Mr. J. I'm he will hurt me if I break up with him." I say, "I'll go undercover to protect you if you give up crime and turn a new leaf. How does that sound?" She says, "I would love that." I tell my plan to Bats and Batgirl and they support me with it. The plan is that I would go undercover as a thief-for-hire. Joker would not be able to resist hiring me. I would be in my human form instead of my ghost form. My name will be called Red Hood, because I would be wearing a red hood.

_Joker's POV:_

I have heard of new thief called Red Hood. He's a thief-for-hire. I have Harley go look for him and bring him to me. She does it without question. Thirty minutes later she returns with him. I greet him, "Hello Mr. Hood." He says, "Please call me Red Hood, no need for this Mr. crap." I ask, "Is it true that you're a thief-for-hire?" He replies, "It's true. I have worked with Catwoman since I was ten. She taught me everything I know. I have traveled all over the country working for anyone who would hire me. I came back to Gotham to visit Catwoman when your girlfriend came to get me. I got to the planned meeting point for me and Catwoman. Me being here must mean that want to hire me. Am I correct?" I say, "You are correct on that. Lately I have been having trouble with Batman, Batgirl, and Danny Phantom." He says, "I thought Danny Phantom protected Amity Park. What's he doing here in Gotham?" I say, "Apparently something happened in Amity Park, so he left town. He started working with Batman shortly after he got here. Batman, Robin, and Batgirl were bad enough but the Robin left to go solo so it was just Batman and Batgirl, then Batgirl left for some reason but she came back. While she was gone, Danny Phantom showed up. He has been more troublesome than Robin. Ghosts have even been coming here as well. So Phantom has been busy with them. So have Batman and Batgirl. Someone with skills is sure to help around here." He says, "As long as I can get paid we won't have a problem. I have never been caught by the Bat family. I have never been caught period. I even did a stunt in Metropolis and wasn't caught by Superman. I teamed up Livewire there while she was caught, I managed to escape." I have to say I'm impressed by him. I hire right there and then.

_Harley's POV:_

When I found Red Hood for Mr. J, he told me he was really Danny Phantom. He told me that Red Hood was just a cover I.D. for him to be disguised as a thief-for-hire. When he finished explaining his plan I asked, "What'll happen to you if you get caught?" He said, "I'll go to jail like you. I highly doubt I'll get caught. I have ghost powers. You can't let anyone know of this." I said, "I will not anyone. My lips are sealed.

_Time skip: two months:_

_Danny's POV:_

I have been undercover working for Joker under the name Red Hood. We have been avoiding Bats and Batgirl the whole time. Harley has gotten closer to me during that time. Joker never has been completely crazy before. He doesn't even suspect something is wrong. Today I suggested going after a big score. Joker says, "I like the way you think Red Hood. We need to do something big. Let's kidnap the mayor and the police commissioner and hold them hostage until the city pays us ransom." Harley says, "That's a good plan Mr. J, but what about the Bat family?" Joker says, "We only have to worry about Batman and Batgirl. Danny Phantom has not been seen in two months." We go through with his plan. When Batman and Batgirl figure out our location, I manage to get Harley out of there. When alone, I tell her to write a note for Joker. She does this and gives up being Harley Quinn. She goes back to being Harley Quinzel. She completely quit the life of crime. She chooses a new name to join the Bat family. Her new name is Red girl.

_Time skip: three weeks:_

_Harley's POV:_

It has been three weeks since I broke up with Joker, quit crime, joined the Bat family under the name Red girl, and started dating Danny Phantom. He is taking me out to a place Jump City.

_Danny's POV:_

I'm taking Harley out to a place called Jump City. Two reasons why I chose that place. 1) So I can give Robin the equipment I made for him to fight ghosts. 2) No one recognizes either of us there, except Robin. We head into town and head straight to Titan's Tower. She stays in her Red girl costume. When ringing the doorbell, Robin answers the door.

_Robin's POV:_

I was sitting in the ops room when all of a sudden, the doorbell rings. I go to answer the door and see two people I have never seen before. Danny Phantom and someone else. I ask, "Who are you and why are you here?" Danny Phantom says, "I have come to drop off some equipment for you Robin. From Batman and Batgirl. As for why we're here, my girlfriend and I wanted to get out of Gotham for our date. Her name is Red girl. I'm sure you know my name." I say, "Of course I know your name Danny Phantom. What were you doing in Gotham? You belong in Amity Park." He replies, "I did belong in Amity Park. Something went wrong, so I moved to Gotham to help out Batman. I was the hero in Amity Park. I moved to Gotham to continue to be a hero. In Amity, I protected the town against ghosts. In Gotham, same as Amity plus catching criminals. Ghost attacks can happen anywhere. I thought it would be a good idea for you to have the right equipment to fight ghosts. From what I heard about your team, only Raven can fight ghosts. There is equipment for Starfire, Beast Boy, and Cyborg. I'll see you later Robin." After giving me a box, Danny Phantom and his girlfriend Red girl.

_Danny's POV:_

I have just given Robin the box. Me and Harley, aka Red girl, left for the date. After the date we decided to get a hotel room. On the way to the hotel, my ghost sense goes off and I hear an all too familiar voice. "Well well well, if it isn't past me. How has life been since I killed your friends and family?" Harley asks, "Who is that Danny?" I say, "That is a monster that should not be here. His name is Dan, he was an alternate evil future version of me. And as for your question Dan, my life has been going great. I not only dated Ember but now I'm dating Harley Quinn, aka Red girl, who you see. I have grown stronger from the last time, and I'm not afraid to end you Dan." After that I launch myself at Dan.

**Cliffy. Next chapter will be the fight. Also will have sex scenes.**


	8. Chapter 7 Dan returns part 2

**Hello all. The long awaited fight scene between Danny and Dark Dan is here.**

_Danny's POV:_

I launched myself at Dark Dan. The attack took him by surprise and within minutes, he was defeated. To make sure he doesn't return again, I ended him. It felt good to end him, not that I would let anyone know that. I know for a fact that Clockwork would that. After the fight Harley and I head to the nearest hotel to relax.

_Harley's POV:_

I watched Danny fight and end some ghost he knew and hated. Afterwards we went to the nearest hotel to relax. Once there I asked, "Danny who was that ghost?" He says, "**He** was an alternate evil future version of me. I captured **him** in a Fenton Thermos for **him** to stay in for all of eternity. I guess **he** got out. **He** wants me to become **him**. **He** killed my family and friends in Amity Park. I thought that if I went to Gotham City to look for Batman, that I could stop that future. **His** name was Dark Danny Phantom. **He** also went by, Dark Dan Phantom, Danny Plasmius, Dan Plasmius, Dark Danny Plasmius, Dark Dan Plasmius. I had hoped to never fight him again, but guess I didn't get what I hoped for. I'm ready to do some bedroom activities." When I heard that, I immediately started stripping for him. Making it a game/dance for him. I then dragged him to the bedroom. Once there I removed all of my clothing and he did the same.

(**WARNING LEMON)**

I pushed him down on to the bed and positioned myself over his member. I slowly lowered myself down to get his whole 9" of manhood into my womanhood. We went at for a good five minutes before either of us were at our limits. When he was getting close to his limit, I said, "Cum inside me Danny. I want your seed in me." Once we reached our limits he did as I said. Once we were done, I laid next to him on the bed.

**(LEMON END)**

We laid next to each other for the rest of the night.

_Time skip: next morning: Danny's POV:_

I woke up next Harley. I had trouble remembering what happened after talking about Dan last night until I saw Harley naked. I got up and went to the shower. As soon as I was done Harley got in. I went to the kitchen area to make breakfast. Five minutes later, Harley came to join me. I said, "That was a pretty awesome night last night." She said, "Yeah, that was first time to tell the truth. I have given hand and foot jobs before, but I never have been penetrated before." I say, "That was also my first time as well. I'm surprised you were able to handle my manhood with ease. Its 9 inches long and 2 inches thick." She says, "I'm surprised as well. One thing is for sure, we can't tell the others about this." 'She's right you know.' A voice in my head says. I say, "I know Harles. I know." After breakfast, we start to pack up to head back to Gotham.

_Barbara's POV:_

Danny and Harley, aka Red girl, went to Jump City for their date. There is a video on the Bat computer from some place called Titans Tower. I wonder who it could be. I answer the video and see Robin. I say, "Hey Rob, how's life as a Titan?" He says, "It's fine. I was wondering why Danny Phantom mentioned Batman." I say, "Are you alone?" He replies, "Yes. My team is out handling some villain while I'm in the tower." I ask, "Have you heard of an explosion at a place called the Nasty Burger in a town called Amity Park?" He replies, "Yeah. It was said that the only survivor was a boy named Daniel, Danny, Fenton. Why do you ask?" I say, "Bruce adopted Danny Fenton. Soon after Danny Phantom showed up in Gotham City working with Batman. If you can keep this a secret, I will say the reason why. Danny Fenton is Danny Phantom. Have a picture of Fenton and Phantom side by side you can see a lot of similarities."

_Robin's POV:_

When I heard that I was shocked. That kind of explains how he was able to build all of the ghost fighting equipment for me and my team. I ask, "Did he build any kind of ghost fighting equipment for you and Batman?" Batgirl says, "Yes he did. He even built equipment for himself. He made adjustments to my mask and Batman's mask. The adjustments allow for me and Bats to send video to the Bat computer. As well as send audio to the Bat computer. He built something called a Ghost Portal. He has the blueprints if you need a copy to build your own there. Let me call him to see if that can be arranged." She then leaves the frame.

_Barbara's POV:_

I leave the frame to make a call to Danny. He picks up after two rings. "Hello?" He asks. "Danny, I have a question for you." I say. "Shoot." He says. "Would it be ok if I send a copy of the blueprints of the Ghost Portal to Robin and his team?" I ask. "Sure. I meant to give him a copy when I gave him the other stuff." He says. I then go back into view of the video chat with Robin and say, "Danny said it was ok. You should have them in about ten minutes." I then download the Ghost Portal blueprints to the Bat computer and send a copy to Robin.

**Hope you all like. I always hated the fact that Dan won. R&R**

**Scheffelman out. Peace.**


End file.
